


Fire & Envy

by Eruphadriel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Envy demon, Envy!Cullen - Freeform, F/M, In the Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being trapped in an Envy nightmare at Therinfal Redoubt, Triss Trevelyan has a hard time dealing with the memories from her time with the Envy demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Envy

The war table was hard and hot beneath her, the game pieces burned so fiercely. Triss scrabbled at the map, sending its place markers skittering across the floor. A moan escaped her each time Cullen thrust into her, each movement harder, deeper, filling her up.

He had read her thoughts plain on her face. He had divined her feelings from the light in her eyes, in the way her lips parted at his commanding voice. All she had to say was 'yes'. And somehow, they had ended up here: Triss's cheek pressed against the table, bent over at the waist, entirely at his mercy.  
His gloved hand roamed greedily over her breast, squeezing until it hurt. Cullen grabbed her shoulder and forced her upright, her back flush against his chest. He thrust up into her. Heat surged through her as his cock hit just the right spot, and Triss cried out. Cullen took notice, grasping her hips to still her and rocking his own, setting a quick, urgent pace as he pumped into her. His haggard breath tickled her ear and she could feel her own lungs burning as she gasped for air between her moans.

Triss groaned as he slid out of her, whining at the loss of heat. It wasn't long, though, before Cullen had her laying atop the table again, this time on her back. He grasped her legs and hooked one over his shoulder. Triss instinctively wound the other around his hip. Cullen thrust into her again, the table quaking beneath his force.

"Cullen!" she choked out, rolling her hips to meet his.

Heat coiled in her belly, quickly spreading to her ravaged arousal and snaking through every inch of her. Triss arched her back up off of the table. He pressed a kiss to her ankle, his lips singeing up her calve and spreading fire all through her. Triss wanted to switch places, to straddle the commander and ride him ragged. But Cullen kept her pinned under him, nibbling at her skin, eyes locked on hers as he lost himself in her.

She could feel her climax overwhelming her, her legs trembling as she squeezed them around the commander. Cullen smirked with pride as Triss moaned his name, voice strained by the intensity of orgasm. Her vision grew splotchier and he vanished in the growing darkness. Light and dizzy after the cataclysmic waves of pleasure, she let her eyes flutter shut.

Triss blinked them open. Her chest heaved with her panting breaths. The covers were suddenly too hot, and she threw them off, swinging her quivering legs from the bed. The cold tiles of her bedroom grounded her. She breathed deep the chilly, musty scent of Haven. Autumn winds shrieked through the hold’s craggy, drafty walls.

A fire snapped loudly in the nearby brazier beneath the dark, starry window.  _Fire..._  Something pulled at her memory. A strange warmth lingered around her sex. The Herald's fingers crept over her mattress, shadows pooling in its dips, and she found the damp edge against which she must have rutted in her sleep.

The heat of his kisses. The warmth that spread over her. The hot, hard press of his cock against h--

"Lady Trevelyan?"

Triss leapt up at the sound of Cullen's voice. Maker, he was just outside her door. Her legs wobbled as she crossed the room and opened it. The corridor was cold and lit by only the occasional torch. Its chill washed over her fiery skin. Cullen stood only a few inches away from her.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, voice hoarse.

Cullen's brow creased in confusion. " _You_  called for  _me_."

"No, I didn't."

"I heard my name, Triss."

She could feel her cheeks turn bright red. Her eyes flickered from the floor to Cullen, who – to her delighted horror – wore breeches and nothing more.

"I-I was having a nightmare," she stammered. "That's all."

Cullen peered over her shoulder at her bed. She glanced back. Her pillows were on the ground and her sheets a tangled mess.

"A bad one," she finished.

"Therinfal Redoubt?" Cullen guessed.

"Yes."

"I don't mean to pry --"

"Then  _don't_ ," Triss snapped.

Cullen took a step back. The torch by her door cast long, taut shadows over the muscles of his abdomen. She could see the calming breath he took.  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked in a decidedly gentle tone.

"No. Thank you. Goodnight, Commander Rutherford."

"Goodnight, my lady."

His words were muffled by the creak of the door's hinges as she shut it. Triss waited until the soft patter of his bare feet faded, and the door of his own chambers closed, before she exhaled. She pressed her back against the door, her head landing against it with a thunk.

Maker, what was he doing to her? What was she doing to  _herself_? After what had happened in Kirkwall, she had promised herself never to let her emotions get the better of her ever again. But this didn’t feel like an emotion. It was a need.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to clarify: The demon sex did not actually happen. It was a dream, combining Triss's experience in the Envy nightmare and her growing attraction to Cullen. Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
